Power control is the selection of transmitter power output in a communication system to enhance performance within a system. Increasing transmit power on a communication link has numerous benefits including a higher signal power at the receiver, allowing a system that uses link adaptation to transmit at a higher data rate and providing protection against signal fading.
However, increasing transmit power requires that more power be used by a system and may cause interference with outer systems. In communication systems, particularly communication systems such as wireless cellular systems, systems and methods which optimize the selection of transmit power are needed achieve the advantages of higher power communication links while avoiding unnecessary power draw and interference to other devices.